All That Matters
by Jared E
Summary: Selina, who wants to make a name for herself, is given a task from Tabitha that brings her face to face with someone she hasn't seen in months. Bruce and Selina one shot.


**Hey, you guys! I'm back with another story. I've been so busy (and lazy) over the summer so hopefully, I can post more stories in the future. I also can't wait for season 4 to premiere, it actually premieres on birthday! Enjoy the story !**

"What's up kitty-cat?"

Selina turned and glared at Tabitha. "I told you I hate it when you call me that"

" I know. And the fact that it makes you so mad makes it even more fun." Tabitha grinned.

It took everything in Selina not to snap out a witty comeback. She's been working with Tabitha on controlling her temper and channeling her anger for when she really needed it, like in combat. She knew Tabitha was testing her as well as teasing her.

"Very good." Tabitha complimented.

"So was there a reason you came here? Besides trying to work my nerves."

"Actually yes," Tabitha said stepping closer to her young protege. " I think you might be ready for the next level."

"I am, " Selina said a little too eagerly. She's been working with Tabitha for about six months now and while robbing was all good and fun, Selina wanted more. She wanted to be respected in Gotham, make a name for herself; and she thought Tabitha could help her, but her patience was really running thin.

"Well, aren't you an eager little kitten?" Tabitha taunted.

Selina rolled her eyes. "What do I have to do?"

"Simple. Steal something and bring it back here."

"That's all? No problem, I'll be back in an hour." Selina moved to leave but was stopped by Tabitha grabbing her arm.

"Not so fast. You're not stealing just anything from anyone, I have a specific person in mind"

Selina's eyes squinted out of suspicion. "Who?"

The next two words that came out of Tabitha's mouth almost stopped Selina's heart cold. "Bruce Wayne".

She hasn't seen Bruce in months, not since the argument they had in the hospital hallway, where he basically told her to get out of his life and that she didn't care about anyone but herself.

She'd be lying if she said that his words didn't hurt. She'd also be lying if she said that she hasn't thought about him since that night. She had spent the last few months licking her wounds, trying to distract herself from the pain she felt when she even thought of him. It took six months for her to rebuild the wall she had in front of her heart, the one she knew would come crumbling down if she saw him again.

"I can't," she said

"You can and you will," Tabitha said, sounding like a football coach doling out tough love.

"But I don't understand why-"

"Selina, you've come very far but you still have a long way to go." Tabitha interrupted. "Look at this as a midterm; if you can do this, I know you're ready for the big leagues."

When Selina said nothing in response, Tabitha sighed and wrapped an arm around her. "Look, I know you liked him. And I'll admit, he's pretty cute, and the fact that he's a billionaire doesn't hurt either."

Tabitha tilted Selina's chin to look at her "But don't focus on that. Focus on all the times he's acted like a self-righteous rich brat or the times when he's played tug-of-war with your heart. Or focus on this-"

Tabitha reached for the television remote and clicked it on. On the screen was one of Gotham's trashy gossip shows. "Teenage billionaire Bruce Wayne was spotted on another date last night, this time with the daughter of a French diplomat," The annoyingly perky reporter said.

Selina stared at the screen as several images of Bruce on his date with the diplomat's daughter appeared. Apparently, during their six months apart, Bruce has become somewhat of a playboy. "Who knows who'll be the next lucky lady to end up in Bruce Wayne's life" the reporter finished.

Tabitha clicked off the T.V so Selina didn't have to hear any more. " And you've done so much for him. Even risked your life, multiple times for him. And this how he pays you back? Turns his back on you like you meant nothing to him."

Selina could practically feel the anger bubbling up inside of her. Several emotions were going through her, the one that shocked her the most was jealousy.

Tabitha grabbed Selina by her shoulders forcing her anger and pain filled eyes to look at her. " See, that's what I'm talking about. Use the anger you have right now and let it help you. Let it drive you"

Selina looked away briefly before meeting Tabitha's eye again. "I'll do it"

* * *

When Selina arrived at Wayne Manor, it surprisingly felt like old times. It didn't seem like any time has passed as she bypassed the security system, scaled the huge gate with a giant 'W' encrusted on it, and slipped open the window that led into the study.

As Selina looked around the empty room, several flashbacks of the last time she was there entered her mind. She felt an involuntary shiver run up her spine as memories of her fight with Five flooded her brain.

Selina shook her head to rid herself of the feeling. "Okay, the sooner I find something to bring back to Tabitha, the sooner I can get out of here," Selina said to herself.

Selina searched the whole study, searching for something she thought would appease Tabitha. She discovered a safe in a hidden department behind Bruce's desk. "Bingo"

She cracked the combination and had it open in under 30 seconds. Before she could even fully assess what she wanted to take, a loud noise stopped her actions." Crap,"

Selina immediately crouched down behind the desk. She really didn't think Bruce or Alfred would be up this late, it was half past midnight. She peered her head around the desk to see the fireplace open and out came a figure in all black, wearing a ski mask.

Who the hell was that? And since when did their fireplace do that?

The masked figure pressed a button on a remote that closed the fireplace. The figure then took off his trench coat, gloves, and finally mask, revealing his face.

Selina couldn't believe it

"Bruce?"

Selina didn't realize she said his name out loud until his head turned in her direction

"Who said that? Who's in here?"

Crap, crap, crap

"I know someone's in here, show yourself or I'm calling the police," Bruce threatened

Selina sighed, why did he have to be so dramatic? She slowly rose from behind the desk. "Hey Bruce,"

"Selina?" She swore she saw something flash before his eyes before they hardened. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "I was just in the neighborhood, thought I'd say hi," Selina said using the playful sense of humor that they once had with each other.

Bruce scoffed, not buying any of it. "Well it's a little late and you're not exactly welcomed here anymore. I'd like you to leave."

She wouldn't be telling the truth if she said his words and cold demeanor didn't hurt a little.

"Fine, I'll get out of your hair" as she made her way to the window she came in through, she was stopped by the sound of his voice.

"Wait" she turned around and found him looking between her and the desk she was just hidden behind. A look of realization came across his face. "You came here to steal something,"

"Can't get anything past you Sherlock" Selina couldn't keep the sarcastic comment from passing her lips. Partly due to old habits and partly because he was being a real jackass.

"Unbelievable," Bruce with a shake of the head. "Some people never change."

"Unlike you"

"What is that supposed to mean?" He challenged.

"Look at you" Selina gestured to Bruce's dark outfit."What are you some crazed vigilante now?"

"I don't owe you any explanations"

"What about you dating a new girl every week? Becoming some kind of playboy all of a sudden?." She couldn't help the tinge of bitterness that came with it.

Bruce let out a humorless laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't believe it. You're re actually jealous now?" Bruce laughed again. "After all the times you've played jump rope with my emotions"

"Screw you!"

"Face it, Selina. You just hate the idea of me being with someone else; you don't care about me, you never have" Bruce said

Selina felt her blood boiling. Screw channeling her anger into something more productive, she had to say this.

" Look here you entitled jerk." Selina moved closer to Bruce. " if I never cared about you, I wouldn't have shown up at the hospital when I heard about Alfred, I wouldn't have put my life on the line several times."

Bruce refused to make eye contact with her, instead choosing to stare at the antique clock across the room. As if making eye contact with her would acknowledge that she was right.

"-And I sure as hell wouldn't have been pushed out a four-story window."

That definitely got Bruce's attention, he snapped his head towards her so fast that it could have broken the sound barrier."What?"

Crap! She really didn't mean to let that slip. Maybe Tabitha was right about her learning to control her temper.

"Just forget it"

"Wait, no. I want to- I need to- Selina please?" The desperation in his voice was obvious.

With a sigh, she gave in, like she always did when it came to him. "A few months ago, your clone came to my apartment and told me that you'd been kidnapped. When I tried to tell Alfred he pushed me … out a window "

Bruce stood there, shell shocked for a moment. " I didn't know that."

"You should add it to the list of other things"

"Selina, I am so sorry. I -"

Selina put up her hand to stop him. " I don't need to be pitied, especially from you."

"Did you at least go to the hospital? You should really be checked out by a doctor"

"Stop acting like you care about me all of a sudden" Selina lashed out. " Where was this months ago?"

Bruce's faced turned from concerned and sympathetic to hard and defensive. "Well, you have made it a point to tell me that you're capable of caring for yourself."

"You're an ass"

"Call me what you want. It doesn't change anything. Nothing's changed"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You don't think I know why you're here?" Bruce asked. "I"ve seen you and Tabitha stealing all over the city. It's obvious she sent you."

"No one sends me anywhere. I make my own choices"

"Sure you do," Bruce said, his voice full of smugness.

"Judge me all you want," Selina said stepping closer to him. "At least I'm not some delusional kid, who thinks making Gotham a better city is going to somehow fix what's broken inside of him."

Bruce moved closer as well." And at least I'm not some lost girl, who steals everything she can, desperate to know who she truly is."

At his comment, Selina's hand reached out to slap him, but Bruce caught it before it could make contact. Undeterred, Selina tried to strike with her other hand, but Bruce was still too fast and caught her wrist firmly with his other hand.

"Let me go," she said trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"No"

There they were, at a standstill, glaring at each other. Eventually, she stopped fighting and it wasn't until then that she realized how close they were. Their faces were inches apart and the tension between them was slowly starting to fade and was replaced with a feeling that was both familiar and new.

Suddenly his dark and hardened eyes turned soft and lightened as they stared down at her. Crap, the wall was falling, hard and could feel the residual anger she had slip away; and by the time he leaned in and connected their lips she could barely remember what they were angry about, all that mattered was here and now.

His hands released their grip on her hands and settled firmly on her waist while one of hers found it' way on his shoulder and the other at the base of his neck. The kiss felt soft and tender but passionate at the same time.

Eventually, they had to part, needing air. Their foreheads pressed against each, both panting. Selina was the first one to speak up.

"That probably wasn't a good idea," she said, finally speaking up.

"I think you're right," he said, panting a little.

" I should probably go," Selina said.

"Yeah, good idea"

Neither one of them moved

Selina couldn't help but notice how ironic the situation they were in. Just a few minutes ago they were at each other's throats, but now they were in one of the most intimate situations they've ever been in. His hands were still wrapped tightly around her waist, with no plans of letting her go anytime soon and her arms wounded securely around his neck.

Bruce laughed a little to himself. "I know it sounds crazy, but I've kinda missed this." He said looking at the embrace they were still in.

" You're right. That does sound crazy"

He laughed again, a real, genuine one. "Everything in my life has been so crazy the past few months, so many changes. It's nice to have something feel familiar," he stroked her cheek with one of his hands. " I've missed this … I've missed you."

Selina knew this was going to happen, she knew Bruce would pull her back in somehow. It's like he sent a wrecking ball right through all her defenses and that wall she made around her heart didn't stand a chance. Not when he was looking at her like she was the only girl in the world, or making her feel safe in his arms, or when he smelled like a mix of spicy cologne and sweet soap.

Her and Bruce's relationship was like a roller coaster; sometimes it was fun and thrilling, other times it was terrifying and emotionally draining. The thing problem for Selina is, she never knew if she wanted to get off the ride or buckle up. It only took one more look in his eyes and she knew her answer was. What it would probably always be, for as long as she lived.

"I've missed you too," she said her voice barely above a whisper, terrified of what this meant. Terrified of what Tabitha was going to say, scared of the feelings she felt like she had no control over, worried that she and Bruce were going to get into another fight that would end with them not talking for months again. All those thoughts and fears were soon pushed to the side as Bruce leaned down and kissed her again.

When Bruce kissed her this time, she could feel him smiling and she couldn't fight the urge to smile back. In this moment, with one of Bruce's arms on her waist and the other cupping her face and his lips on hers, she didn't care about anything else.

They could worry about the rest later. What Tabitha would say, what this would mean for their crazy roller coaster of a relationship, whether or not she and Bruce would find the paths they were meant to be on…. it all didn't matter. Not now.

Not when it was just the two of them.

And that's all that mattered.

 **I hope you guys liked it. I was literally struck with inspiration and couldn't help write this story. Fun fact I was originally going to have it end with Bruce and Selina not being on good terms, it was kind of angsty. But I guess I just couldn't help giving them a somewhat happy ending. I was also going to call Midterm but more i wrote the less that fit into the story. Please let me know what you think, your reviews really inspire me.**


End file.
